If you can't beat 'em, join 'em…
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Nanao finds herself with no choice, but to join Shunsui's and Ukitake's "tea party"    Written for LJ's Hentai Contest...


Title: If you can't beat 'em, join 'em…  
>Fandom: Bleach<br>Author: kira  
>CharsPairs: Ise Nanao/Shunsui Kyouraku/ UkitakeJyuushiro  
>Genres: slice of lifegeneral  
>Word Count: 666<br>Summary: Nanao finds herself with no choice, but to join Shunsui's and Ukitake's "tea party"

Author's note: Special thanks to my beta, Jen, for helping me with this…

888

It took Nanao all afternoon, but she finally found him, drinking "tea" with Captain Ukitake. The two were quietly reminiscing and she hated to disturb them as this was the first time in a long time she remembered seeing Ukitake up and about. Still, that was no excuse for goofing off when there was work to be done. As she approached them, Nanao was sorely tempted to throw her book at him, but she reined in her anger for Ukitake's sake. She waited patiently for them to notice her presence.

"Aah… Nanao-chan," Shunsui grinned at her, "have you come to join us?"

Ukitake smiled at her and coughed softly into his fist. "It's good to see you again, Nanao-san"

"Captain Ukitake." Nanao nodded at him. She took a deep breath, slowly counting to ten, before letting it out. "No. I came to tell you, you have work to do," she primly said to her superior.

"Nanao-chan, did I ever tell you, you look very pretty when the sunlight glints off your glasses like that…" he trailed off, sipping his "tea."

Nanao felt her cheeks heating up from anger and some other unnamed emotions she refused to think about. Her superior was incorrigible and the desire to smack him upside his head with her book grew stronger by the minute.

Ukitake gently chided his friend. "Shunsui, you're making her blush." Turning his attention to Nanao, he added, "You must forgive him, Nanao-san, he's had a bit too much… tea."

"When doesn't he have too much tea," she tartly replied, which Shunsui found amusing.

"Aah, Nanao-chan, you know me too well, my dear."

She rolled her eyes.

"Please, Nanao-san, join us," Ukitake said.

"Fine," she huffed as she knew there was no way she could get Shunsui back at work, especially as the day was nearly done, until she did. She even accepted the cup of "tea" Ukitake poured for her. What she had not planned on doing, was getting as drunk as they were if not drunker. Nanao swore their teapot contained seemingly endless supply of sake. By the time the sun had set and the first stars came out to the accompaniment of the crickets, she had quiet a buzz going.

"I think you've had enough, my little Nanao-chan," Shunsui said, a hint of amusement in his voice, when she held up her teacup.

She stared at him blankly.

"I think we should put her to bed, Shunsui," Ukitake said helpfully.

Shunsui nodded, and slowly rose to his feet. He took a step forward and pulled Nanao to her feet. She swayed unsteadily towards him, flinging her arms around his neck, in what he assumed was her way of steadying herself. His amused chuckle gave way to a surprised gasp when she kissed him long and hard. Coming up for breath, they teleported out of there, the rest of the evening a blur of tangled limbs and kisses.

Nanao woke up the next morning hung over, but that was not half as bad as finding herself naked and sandwiched between the two equally naked captains. Vague memories of the night before danced in her head as she wondered what went on before she passed out. While she had the feeling Ukitake would not take advantage of the situation, he was drinking just as much as she had been, but Shunsui was a different matter.

As she lay there, trying desperately to remember exactly what happened, Shunsui slowly opened his eyes. "How's my little Nanao-chan feeling this morning?"

Nanao groaned. "Fine…"

"Indeed." Shunsui chuckled. "You know, you were good company last night," he added.

She was cringing at the thought of just how good she was. "I um… was…?"

"Yes," Ukitake, who was now awake, said. "Sorry about your clothes-"

"Or lack of them," Shunsui added.

"But they, ummm… got a bit, uh… dirty?"

"I see…" Nanao felt her cheeks heating up.

"Don't worry, Nanao-chan, nothing happened except we all went to sleep."

"Honestly," Ukitake said.

"Good…"


End file.
